Seeking Clarity
by TheRegionsLegends
Summary: All he ever wanted was answers. All he wanted was he wanted was the truth, but time and time again he was denied that. It wasn't until a chance meeting with a legendary hybrid that he finally got his answers. But those answers would change the directon of his life forever. Now with a new form and a new understanding, Ranger wants to put the past behind him. Not everyone agrees.
1. Chapter 1

Professor Darck woke up with a start. It was the dead of night, the moon hung in the sky of a cloudless night. Normally Darck would have been sound asleep but he was jolted by what he had just felt. As a psychic hybrid, he was able to sense the auras. From his location at the academy he could sense the auras of all his students and a fair distance further. Normally, the auras he felt were strong but not stronger than his own, being a Lugia hybrid granted him that much. Today however, he felt a colossally powerful aura, somewhere close to his academy. The only kind of hybrid's that could produce such powerful auras were legendary hybrids, ones with incredible, world altering powers. Most Legendary hybrids kept to themselves in distant locations as to not upset the balance of the world but today was clearly an exception. No matter how it was with that aura, Darck was not going to allow them to harm any of the students in the academy and decided to go investigate.

Darck rose from his bed and looked outside, his senses told him that the massive aura was out there. The two towers that housed the flying and dragon hybrids were at the very back of the academy. Darck's personal room was at the very top of the tower that housed the male students. He looked to the south, to the source of the aura… and was shocked by what he saw.

A massive tree was just a couple of miles away from his academy. The tree stood taller even then the towers that he was standing in, dark brown wood with far reaching branches and leaves. There was no doubt as to what it was, a world tree. Darck stood there stunned for a moment, world trees were incredibly rare, and now there was one outside his school. However, logic and reason swiftly took over and Darck thought about what this meant. There was only one hybrid on the planet that was able to produce world trees and it had been nearly 10 years since he had last seen him. Darck had to find out for himself, so from his balcony he took over and flew over to the tree.

As Darck landed at the edge of the lake, he still couldn't believe that a world tree had grown here. It's sheer size and majesty was a true sight to behold. Looking across the root bridge, Darck saw that hybrid, leaning against the tree. It was the ancient, immortal deer hybrid, Xerneas. Xerneas was breathing heavily and holding a sitrus berry in his hand. Darck immediately understood why. In his younger years, he had talked with the great deer hybrid, asking about his powers and role in the worlds balance. Xerneas was the balancer of nature and thus it was his duty to protect nature and keep it flourishing and beautiful. Creating world trees was his greatest feat of work, those towering monoliths of nature that allowed Xerneas to move from place to place quicker than any wings or feet could ever carry him. Xerneas noticed Darck on the bridge, and slowly smiled as he stood up:

"Hello again, Lugia" he said, in that serene majestic voice "This tree here is my gift to you for your duties of caring for the next generation of hybrids. It bears marvellous fruits of healing and restoration and will turn the forest hostile to those intending you and your students harm."

Darck looked up and saw the branches of the tree lined with Sitrus and Lum berries, fruits that could restore hybrids to full health if ill or help stop injuries from getting worse. Darck had to tilt his head though at Xerneas, wondering why he had called him "Lugia". The deer only smiled "Ah, you go by Professor Darck now, that's right..." He let out a small laugh. "How very human of you."

"It's been a long time since I have seen you Xerneas." Darck said, "It seems that your time in isolation has proven useful."

"Indeed it has" Xerneas said "This tree now stands as proof that my powers have been restored. I have paid my debt to nature and now I am and forever will be a servant of the earth."

"Always the dramatic one, aren't you?" Darck said, chuckling while Xerneas rolled his eyes.

"In any event..." Xerneas continued "I must thank you for showing me the path to recovering my lost strength. Let this tree stand as my eternal gratitude to you."

"Thank you, Xerneas." Darck said "I believe the students of the academy will sleep more soundly at night knowing that a world tree is nearby to protect them."

Xerneas nodded, it made sense to him. Even though the academy was in a very safe place away from most human settlement, there was always the chance that humans could rally forces to attack them. The world tree would now protect them from such dangers.

"Now, please pardon me young Darck, but I must be going. There are other matters I must attend to." Xerneas said, turning to the entrance to the tree

"Wait," Darck said. "You have really changed. When I first met you, you were a hedonist and completely apathetic to the world. And now here you are, graceful and serene. It's like looking at a completely different person. What changed?"

Xerneas didn't turn to face Darck, he blinked a few rebellious tears. "To right what has been wronged." He said before entering the tree.

He opened his eyes, another awful day had come.

The day was overcast, grey and miserable, neatly mirroring his mood.

He pulled himself out of bed, showered, got dressed and then looked at himself in the mirror. He shook his head. He didn't recognise himself- white skin, brown eyes and hair. None of it felt right.

He didn't talk about this feeling much though, mostly because no one believed him. He had told this story to some people he thought was his friends in the class, but that did not end well, to put it lightly. The laughter played back in his head like a broken record...

He looked around his room. He was an incredibly lucky person, his father was a rich businessman and it reflected in the house. His room had its own en suite bathroom, state of the art computer and large entertainment hub. All of it was nice and distracted him from his feelings however he would trade all of it to look like the way he envisioned himself.

As he went to collect his bag, he glanced at a picture he had taken. It was a blurred photo of a hybrid with yellow fur and nine tails… a Ninetales, according to his research. He never showed the picture to anyone for fear of more bullying for one reason. It represented his deepest desire. Unlike most people, he thought hybrids were something to be admired, not feared or hated.

But he knew he had no chance of ever becoming one. He had studied hybrids for a long time and discovered that only way to become a hybrid was to be born one. No chance of becoming one… no chance at all.

 _No point on dwelling on it._ He thought to himself. _Let's just try to get through the school day._

The wings he knew he should fluttered nervously at the prospect but nonetheless he walked out of his room.

As he made his way to the front door, one of the maids that tended the house, who had emerald green eyes and brown hair, spotted him as he was leaving.

"Have a good day, young one," she smiled graciously at the young master..

He forced himself to smile at her.

"I will," he replied as cheerfully as he could muster and stepped into the rain. He was glad for their concern, with his father having a very busy job he wasn't around the house as often as both of them wanted, so it was nice to know that there were people there to show him some kindness when others would not.

As he walked down the street, he passed by the flower shop. He smiled and touched one of the flowers with gentle fingers, relishing its soft, cool texture. He loved nature, planting seeds and watching flowers grow. His father said he had a green thumb. How ironic. Sometimes for the briefest moments when he looked in a mirror he was sure he had green skin, cool and smooth like the surface of a leaf.

He continued to make his way to school, the brief happiness he got from the flowers soon dissipated under the dark grey sky. He always preferred sunny days to rainy ones: when the sunlight brushed against his skin he felt as though he could make it into energy just like the plants he loved so much. It didn't help the fact that he was forced to a dim school building so even on those bright and cheery days he felt cut off from that precious energy source.

When he reached school he saw all of the other students get together with their friends, talking amongst themselves and laughing. He kept his head down, not wanting to draw attention...

"Well, look who it is…" said a jeering voice and the boy turned to notice one of the boys who picked on him "…it's hybrid boy"

The boy kept walking, pretending his didn't notice them. His shoulder was rudely pulled, forcing him to come face to face with the bully

"Well," the bully said, almost spitting the words. "Got nothing to say, hybrid boy?"

He brushed the bully's hand off his shoulder and turned around to enter the school building

"Bad move, Hybrid boy" the bully growled before he charged into him, bursting open the doors of the school and throwing him against the lockers. The boy slammed against the lockers hard enough to knock its door off its hinges and collapse on top of him with a metallic clang. The bully, being taller and stronger than the boy was, grinned maliciously before raining down punch after punch on him. The boy covered his head with his arms, hoping in vain to block the cruel blows.

Other students were starting to crowd, watching the fight. The boy recognised some of them from other classes but they didn't get involved, fearful of the same happening to them. Some of his classmates didn't want to let him suffer, they tried to get through the crowd to help but the bully's gang stopped them from getting far; it was becoming a riot.

The boy's blocking technique could only last for so long, his arms were quickly becoming sore and turning purple from the bruising. The lockers were shaking violently behind him, each strike sending a new reverberating tremor through them. The boy did the only thing he could to avoid alleviate the pressure: he kicked back. The counter caught the bully by surprise, knocking him into the notice board which crashed to the ground in a flurry of notices and thumbtacks. The students cheered, happy to see some resistance. They quickly died down once some other members of the bully's gang picked him up and restrained him, exposing any part of him to further attack. The boy pulled with all of his remaining strength but there was nothing that he could do. The bully got back up and gave the boy a look so laced with hatred it seemed to be another assault all on its own. The crowd hushed to a silence, as if they were watching an execution. The boy closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come.

"Stop right there!" shouted a loud voice; everyone turned to see a tall male teacher. "This stops here and now! All of you get to your classes; and as for you two, you are coming with me to the headmaster."

The bully's gang members let the boy go; he collapsed to the ground from his injuries. His arms had not blocked all of the bully's punches: one of them had connected with his cheek, painting it red as it swelled. The teacher helped him to his feet and helped the boy steady himself before walking both of them down the long corridor. The boy could see some of the other students that watched the fight and heard the whispers:

"They've been at it again, that's the third time this week."

"This isn't fair, what has he ever done to be bullied like this?"

"In my opinion, he deserves it for wanting to be one of those hybrids."

Those whispers had become the soundtrack of his life and that final one was the chorus. He kept his head down, trying to avoid the eyes of the other students, constantly staring, constantly judging…

They made it to the headmaster's office and the bully entered the room but not before yelling "I'll get you hybrid boy, just you wait!"

As he was escorted down the hallway, the boy could hear the headmaster yelling at the bully. This was the bridge of the song and there were still two more parts in place: the nurse minuet and then onto the councilor concerto.

"Another day, another meeting right?" the councilor smiled, trying and terrifically failing to stay cheerful for the bruised boy. "How many times this month have I see you? Eleven? Twelve?"

The boy didn't respond except to readjust his grip on the ice-pack for his cheek and stare blankly back at the adult. The councilor ran a hand through her tightly combed hair and sighed in frustration. "If you keep being resistant how am I supposed to help you? I see you've made no effort to enter those clubs I told you about."

The boy didn't answer and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't want to join the clubs. He already felt like something was wrong with him on the inside, and to face it outside in a club setting surrounded by twenty more potential bullies would be too much for him to bear. The councilor gave up and let her anger explode.

"Look, if you think this silent act you are putting on is in any way cool I have news for you: it's not. Bottling up your troubles isn't going to solve anything! I have been talking your other councilor and we are shocked to see your lack of progress. You're an intelligent young man… don't you see that talking about it is the only way it is going to get better?"

The boy felt a tear roll down his face; he didn't like hearing this talk. The councilor took a few calming breathes and ran her fingers through her again before speaking again

"You don't want to talk now because you've just been hurt, I understand" she said, pulling a card out of her pocket, it contained two phone numbers "If you want to talk about it, the first number is mine and the second one is with a charity that helps against bullying. Call if you need someone to talk to; please just consider that."

The boy smiled weakly back at the councilor taking the card as left her office and walked back to class.

The rest of the day blessedly passed by without much incident and the boy was relieved to hear the final bell ring. As he passed the detention hall, he saw the bully briefly exchanged glances. The eyes locked for only a second but to the boy it was clear what the bully was thinking. He was preparing for their next song tomorrow, another driving piece characterized by heavy percussion.

 _Maybe playing the flute later will help,_ he thought as he made his way out of the school and headed for home.


	2. Chapter 2

He passed by the flower shop but not even seeing the flowers lightened his mood. All apart from one tree, that stood outside the shop. His favourite flower was Cherry Blossoms and the owner of the store had planted a tree outside the shop. For the last few years, he had watered the tree and helped it grow. He loved the tree but today he noticed some different. At the base was a letter. It was addressed to him. Looking around to see that there was no one else nearby, he picked up the letter and read it.

"You seek truth, but are given none. You constantly fight a personal war that no one understands. You feel lost and that you are doomed to walk forever alone. Rest assured though, you are not alone and close to you are friends to guide you. You have languished in the shadows for too long, so allow me to set you free."

The boy re-read the note a couple of times, letting the information sink in. Every fibre of his being wished it to be true, but then reality took over. This was probably yet the latest prank by the bullies at school. This wasn't the first time then had pulled this sort of thing so there was little to no chance that this was actually real. The boy contemplated ripping the note up and walking home, forgetting all about it by dinner time.

Suddenly, a sound caught his attention and he watched with amazement as the trees of the forest parted to reveal a pathway. Thankfully the owner was in the backroom so they couldn't see what was going on. This clearly wasn't any prank, there was definitely someone, or something, down that path that wrote the note. But it was that same realization that unnerved him, in all his research, he had not known of a hybrid that could manipulate nature to this extent. Of course grass type hybrids, as they were called, had some control over nature but not like this. However, from this gesture, it was very clear that whoever the hybrid on the other side of that path was, they wanted to meet him. He steeled himself with all his remaining courage and slowly walked down the path.

As he walked, he looked on with amazement as the trees parted ways to continue forming the path. This hybrid clearly had more power than the average hybrid. The path rounded a turn and approached a clearing. There was a campfire in the middle and sitting on a log was… the most magnificent hybrid he had ever seen.

It was a tall hybrid, taller than 6ft. It wore a beautiful flowing robe of white with yellow linings. Its head was that of a deer, with majestic blue fur and eight crystalline, unbranching antlers that shimmered every colour of the rainbow. It looked to be in a state of deep meditation so the boy wasn't sure if he should approach him, but then the hybrid opened its eyes. Its eyes were the same colour as its fur but its pupils were X's. He looked up and smiled softly at me.

"Greetings, young one." The hybrid said, his voice calm and serene. "I'm glad you accepted my invitation."

The boy could only nod in acknowledge but then he heard a sound from behind him and saw that the path he had travelled upon was closing. The trees once again took up their original spots.

"Just wanted to make sure this was a private conversation." The hybrid said, and the boy felt his knees began to shake "Do not be afraid of me, young one, I have no intention of harming you. I have been watching you for a few days and noted your interest in hybrids so I thought that it would be good for us to meet. Please sit."

The boy nodded and slowly walked over to the log directly facing the deer hybrid. The closer he got, the more in awe he became of the majestic deer.

"Allow me to introduce myself." The hybrid continued. "I am sure you are familiar with the concept of "Legendary Hybrids"? Hybrids whose power is so great it can change the world?"

The boy nodded quickly, now even more in awe of the deer. Could that mean…?

"Well, you are looking at one such hybrid." It said with reverent pride. "I have gone by many names in the hybrid world. Servant of the Earth, The Keeper of Nature, The great balancer of the world. But I prefer to be called Xerneas."

The boy sat there stunned at what he was hearing. He never thought it his whole life he would get the chance to meet a regular hybrid, let alone a legendary.

"Hm, you must be hungry after your classes. Tell me, do you recognize this fruit?" Xerneas asked, offering a small, yellow fruit from his robes.

The boy's eyes widened. "That's a Sitrus berry!" he exclaimed. "It only grows on the World Trees scattered around the world; it's tasteless to humans, but it's apparently amazing to hybrids!"

"Here, why not try a bite?" Xerneas said with a growing smile.

"I guess, I don't think I'd like it; I'm human, you know!"

"Are you? Do you truly believe that, young one?" Xerneas held the berry forward.

The boy was confused by Xerneas' words. Despite his dreams of being a hybrid, he knew that he was a human. However the conviction behind what Xerneas said took him off guard, like he knew more than he let on. The boy took the fruit from Xerneas.

He took a bite and then froze. He was expecting to taste nothing but the fruit gave of the sweet taste of an orange, maybe a bit sweeter. But that was impossible, all his research clearly stated that humans could not taste the fruit… unless…

"I think you starting to understand, young one." Xerneas said, a full smile on his face. "Those feelings of doubt and confusion you have. Your identity crisis. All of it, is entirely justified. You're not a human, child, you are a hybrid."

The boy could only sit there stunned. He was a hybrid. Part of him thought that this was a joke, he looked human in every way, he couldn't fly or do any of the amazing things that hybrids could do. But here was a legendary hybrid, telling him completely straight faced, that he was one. That left only one question for the boy.

"If I am a hybrid, then why do I look like…this?" he pointed at his own body.

"The only explanation for that would be a tragic accident at your birth that has hidden your hybrid side. Even so, your aura still resonates at the level and frequency of a hybrid, so it made finding you a simple task." Xerneas said. "Now that you know the truth, consider this. I can right what has been wronged and transform your body into its original hybrid form, granting you all the powers and abilities linked to it. But this is a one way transformation, once done nothing will be able to change you back to your human self. So I implore you to consider this decision carefully before answering me."

The boy thought long and hard about this decision. This was the decision that would alter the course of his life permanently. On the one hand, there was a better than likely chance that he could never re-enter his old life if he said yes. Even his own father probably wouldn't accept his new form, whatever it was. On the other, he would finally become the hybrid that he always dreamed of and was destined to be.

"Yes" the boy said "I agree to change."

"Very well," his benefactor replied with a beaming smile. "Hold still."

Xerneas drew her hands together, shining energy erupting from between her fingers, and placed her hands on his chest. The boy could feel the energy rushing through him, racing through his aura to unlock… something. His whole body was bathed in a white light, blocking out all sensation as his body and soul was remolded under the hybrid's power. When it dissipated, there stood a very different boy.

"Take a look" Xerneas smiled, conjuring a mirror in her hands. The boy was shocked at his reflection. His skin was a light green, from his head to his belly and darker green down his legs. His now-green hair grew out, now pointed and slightly curved at the top like a bud about to bloom. Two strands of hair stuck up like antenna and bee-like wings waved softly on his back.

His shock turned into a euphoric laughing. He looked exactly how he always imagined he would! It was like a massive weight had been thrown of his body. All the confusion, all the self-doubt and all the torment these feelings had caused were gone, replaced by a sense of surety and self-worth.

"Thank you," he whispered, gripping Xerneas tightly in a weeping hug. "Thank you so much...!"

Xerneas was shocked for a moment before simply smiling and hugging back.

 _Finally_ he thought _This is my first step to putting things right. Adriana, I hope you can forgive me, wherever you are._

"Now… there is much to learn of hybrid life," he said, settling the boy down onto the log beside him. "You are Celebi, a hybrid who is perfectly at one with nature. Many powers are now at your disposal… with proper training, they can grow and bloom like the flowers you love. I think I shall mentor you, if you would accept that."

The boy nodded, still processing that this was all too real to be a dream. Not only had his deepest desire of becoming a hybrid be fulfilled, but he was going to be trained by one the wisest and oldest hybrids in existence. But just in case, he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He winced from pain, dissuading any last suspicions and causing Xerneas to chuckle.

"Now, I don't believe I caught your name," his teacher mentioned

He was about to respond with his name, but that suddenly felt wrong. Another name soon took its place…

Xerneas nodded. "Hybrids take upon themselves a different name than their given ones, often to reflect their nature and powers. So again: what is your name, my child?"

"I am Ranger, for Celebi is one with the forest and now… so am I."


	3. Chapter 3

_Xerneas sat in Lugia's office at te top of the academy, from the balcony he could see the forest outside and it felt like the trees were silently laughing at him, mocking his fall from grace. It was all his fault. He had let himself becoming disillusioned with his role in nature and how it affected the world. He had neglected the very thing he was charged to protect, now the most precious person in his world was paying the price. He was disgusted with himself. How could he have let this happen? Why did an innocent have to pay the price for his actions?_

 _Lugia, who went by the name Darck this days for reasons that completely escaped Xerneas, was sitting at his desk, listening intently to Xerneas story. It was not the first time that these two hybrids had met. Roughly 100 years ago, Lugia had found Xerneas and had asked him about his powers. While he had become uninterested with his role in nature at the time, Xerneas obliged and discussed his powers. Lugia had said at one point that he wanted to create a school where hybrids could to learn about their powers and lead happier lives far from human eyes. While admirable, Xerneas had lived for long enough to know how people and hybrids said they would do big things like that and nearly every time they would fail. More credit to Lugia though, he gathered the resources necessary and built his academy._

" _A very serious problem you are facing, Xerneas" Lugia said, after hearing Xerneas out. "In all my research I have never heard of any hybrids powers being diminished to the your extent."_

" _I scared, Lugia." Xerneas said, "I allowed myself to become complacent and now, many of my powers are gone and people I care about are paying the price."_

" _Please, stop calling me Lugia. I have long given up using that name in favour of Darck."_

" _Why?" Xerneas said, confused "Lugia is a fine name and it is your name. Legendary hybrids such as us have long held a tradition of keeping our species name."_

" _True, but the name 'Johiko Darck' has grown on me, you see. It helps humans to feel more comfortable around me, which I need in order to secure my academy's legal protection" Lugia said and Xerneas nodded_

" _Fair enough." Xerneas said, "But Darck, I have never felt this lost in all my years. You are the most studious hybrid I know, a researcher of the old and new ways. So I come to you for help, there must be a way to get my powers back._

 _"You know what you must do," Darck said softly. "Go to the World Trees. Reconcile with nature. Save your son."_

 _Xerneas froze, who did Darck know that?_

 _"I read your mind." Darck said "Sorry, I couldn't resist. Out of all the legendaries I talked to, you were the one I never expected to see again, so I had to know what was going on. Know this, I am willing to support you anyway I can to help you become the servant of the world and the father that you wish to be."_

 _Soon after the meeting ended, Xerneas quickly made his way out of the academy and into the forest, heading for the nearest world tree. As he left the campus, he noticed the students in the school. Some of them were staring in wide eyed awe of him, while others who hadn't noticed were studying or playing game with each other. Seeing that there was a safe place for hybrids to live and learn made Xerneas smile. Darck had done well with his academy and he hoped that one day, he could reward him for his efforts._

 _After a day's hike, Xerneas made it to one of the world trees. These colossal trees served many purposes to hybrids, including growing food and providing quick transportation to any other world tree. They also once served as Xerneas' home. Darck was correct, if there was one place that could restore his powers, it would be here._

 _Xerneas couldn't help but smile as he saw the tree. It had been quite a long time since he last stepped foot into one of his greatest creations but seeing them still stand tall even today, after some had been around for hundreds of years, made him happy._

 _Not wanting to waste any more time, he quickly crossed the route bridge and entered the mighty tree. Once inside, Xerneas took a moment to look around and let ancient memories of the world tree refill his mind. Pools of water lay at the base, feeding the routes and flowing through into the lake that surrounded the tree. Xylem and phloem flowing through transparent tubes up the walls. Many flowers and bushes that had gone extinct in the outside world still thrived inside. Across these ponds lay many paths leading to portals. These provided quick access to any of the world trees that Xerneas had planted. He had admitted to Darck that it can be disorientating the first time you use one, seeing as how you travelled hundreds of miles in a matter of seconds. In the centre, a natural wood spiral staircase lead up to the place that long ago Xerneas called his home and training ground. Long branching corridors with rooms that lead to long, leafy branches that double as balconies._

 _As Xerneas took it all in, the guilt he had felt during his talk with Darck crept back into his mind. These incredible trees had served as his home and sanctuary for many years and they had always welcomed him. To think that he had abandoned them…_

 _Xerneas quickly made his way up the steps and towards one of the inner sanctums, using his ancient memories as a guide. This particular room had served before as a training and deep meditation room and it was the perfect place for Xerneas to focus on recovering his powers. He laid the task out in his head, he would remain in the world tree, living of the berries, fruits and vegetables that grew here, all the while training to regain what had been lost._

 _But before he started training, Xerneas felt a pang of fear. Even though Darck was right about the world trees being able to restore his power, there was no telling how long it would take to do so. The people closest to him where in this mess because of his selfish actions, including his own son. It could take anywhere between days to decades before his power his restored and his lover and child could be either in old age or dead by that time. Just thinking about made tears prick at Xerneas' eyes._

 _"This is all my fault... I neglected my duty... and now my child is paying the price... WHY?! WHY COULD YOU NOT CURSE ME INSTEAD?"_

 _Xerneas sank to the ground, tears streaming down his face, pattering onto the ground._

 _"Don't worry my child... I won't let it end this way..." Xerneas breathed, slowly getting to his feet "I won't let you suffer for my mistake... I'll train, harder than ever to regain my full power. and when I do, I will come back and restore you... Just hold out for me."_

Xerneas' eyes shot open as he woke from his dream. No, not a dream, a memory. A reminder of who he did all that training for and why. He heard breathing noises and turned to see Ranger, sleeping in a nature bed that Xerneas had made last night. Xerneas smiled at the sleeping Ranger, the young hybrid had so much enthusiasm for his new look and his future training that it was hard not to be excited with him. Xerneas knew though that, as he had warned Ranger before, there would be no life for him to return to once he took on his real look. There would be very few safe places for the young hybrid now but Xerneas would make sure that he was properly trained and then shown where Ranger could be safe.

Xerneas walked over to Ranger's bed, putting a hand on the young hybrid's shoulder.

"Rest easy, Ranger" he whispered "I will watch over you."


End file.
